I NEED OC'S
by TheGamingArtist13
Summary: Okay, for my story What's in the Past i need oc's for upcoming chapters, i accept guest oc's but if you are a guest i wont be able to tell you where i am using your oc and how. So please help! You dont even have to read the story to enter your oc, just read everything in this!
1. Chapter 1

I NEED OC'S

Ok, it can be any oc. It can only be personal oc's AND NO ALICORN OC'S! and alicorn oc is only okay if you are 6. Now, I wish for you to

a description, or a picture that shows me what the oc looks like along with a name

2.I need a personality

3.I need a cutie mark and a reason/story for that cutie mark

4.I need fears, of any kind and dislikes

5.I need things that your pony likes

6.I need a backstory

I need the oc to be A EQUESTRIA GIRLS OC!

oc CANT have anything to do with electronics, pop culture, magic, or anything to do with equestria

oc has to REALISTIC! Like point 7, it cant be out of this world, no aliens, magic talking animals, no all-knowing power, and it HAS TO HAVE 5 FEARS OR SOME INTERNAL CONFLICT!

Here is my PERSONAL OC!

Name: Gamer Art

Gamer Art is an orange mare. I am horrible at describing so to find a picture of her look to my deviant art page TheGamingArtist13

Personality: Gamer is a happy go lucky mare who hates fighting, and conflict. If you make her mad in any way you are screwed. Same goes if you hurt one of her friends. If you hit her in the right place (like insult her about her not being the richest pony in the world) she will break down. But other than that she is fine. She makes friends easily and hates to lose friends. She has a sharp tongue and a sharper mind, so if she is mad, prepare to get burned. She is constantly heard saying "of course, ignore the smart one." She is either starting fights, or trying to resolve them

Cutie mark: her cutie mark is a ds open with a end of a paint brush being used as a stylus. But since I cant have tec, just make it a board game with a paint brush instead. She got her cutie mark when she was 11, after meeting some of her best friends; she found it after realizing how much she loves to play games, and how much she loved art

Fears/dislikes: Gamer hates the dark, unless she is in a small enclosed space as claustrophobia is not present with her. She REALLY hates spiders, and dislikes strange puppies, as their jumping makes her uncomfortable, she also hates to much work, and tents to procrastinate but always gets it done in the end. And she sometimes thinks she has depression, as if she is sad, she is REALLY sad

Likes: Small enclosed spaces, candy, friends, teasing people, helping others

Backstory: For equestria girls: she went to Crystal prep for 5 years, but she was bullied for the last 3. She left and is now happy at Cantorlot high

For equestria: Gamer was born in the empire and was enslaved by sombra when she was 8, and was enslaved for 3 years. Aster the empire returned she and her family moved to Ponyville, and she got her cutiemarkat 11

(Take note that I didn't mention any other non-cannon names, and how I worked around the no tec thing. The story these oc's are going into is in the past, and that's why no tec. If your story doesn't work, I will work around it.)

I hope you all give your ocs. I accept guest oc's as well so don't be afraid to share!


	2. Chapter 2

I NEED OC'S

I thank the three ponies who have already gave their oc's. You can still give your oc if you wish, but I will be working on a project on deviantart with a drawing of the oc's I have gotten by next Saturday. I hope you all give your ocs! And I will accecpt any oc that fits my critearia! I thank

Snowfrost (Guest) for her oc, here is what she wrote

Name: scribble pen  
Looks: a light pink unicorn with a blue mane and tail styled like twilights with purple highlights. She has purple glasses and blue purple eyes.  
Cutie mark: a pen scibbling. When she needed to write a story, she wrote a tragic love story, got an A, and then got her cutie mark.  
Fears/dislikes: She HATES bullies and stands up to them. She is often listening to her fears that she is going to disappoint her parents. Spiders are creepy to her and she doesnt want to go outside to often. Oh, and she is scared of Nightmare night, even though Luna is her favorite princess  
Backstory for EG: She went to Saint Everfree, wher all the villains go to school, and she often got in trouble for picking fights with Tirek because he is bullying little kids. Then she went to Canterlot high and still gets in trouble for hacking the school computers.  
Backstory of equestria: she moved from Manehatten to Ponyville and iften just goes to the library to just be alone. Although she has a personality like Pinkie Pie, she would rather just be alone with her thoughts.  
Likes: Writing, drawing, reading, ice cream, chaos, and a little of partys.

I will have to tweak a few things, but nothing major. I thank you

I also thank Briar 4 (guest), here is what she wrote!

Name:Peach Blossom  
Age:19  
Looks:Peach orange coat, Reddish-orange eyes, short wavy dark brown mane streaked with red, same with tail, and wears thick black-rimmed glasses(because without her glasses she's as blind as a bat.)  
Species:Pegasus  
Personality:Smart, kind, sarcastic, sharp-witted, hard-working, stubborn, temperamental, athletic, outdoorsy, laid-back, a bit lazy, and sweet.  
CutieMark:Her CutieMark is a Peach blossom. You see, at the age of 10, Peach blossom had discovered that she had a growing fondness for growing flowers(peach blossom flowers in particular.) while her parents where always busy running their bookshop.  
Fears/dislikes:Spiders, sour candy, ponies who ruin her garden, Canterlot snobs, closed-in spaces, thunderstorms, being struck down by lightning, and blood.  
Likes:Gardening, being outdoors, cats, ice cream, sweets, reading, Vinyl Scratch's music, Autumn colors, chocolate, and occasionally racing.  
Backstory for Equestria Girls:She went to Everfree High for six years, but her Dad decided to move and she now goes to Canterlot High. So, she is now very happy especially since she's now got some new friends who're apart of the Gardening club.  
For Equestria:Peach Blossom was born in Cloudsdale and was unfortunately bullied for most of her life, causing her to develop a slightly sarcastic attitude and sharp tongue. But after convincing her parents, they moved to Ponyville, which is where she got her CutieMark.

Thanks for your oc!

And last I thank Sharkaro Stormwave for his oc! Here is what he wrote

Sharkaro is a unicorn stallion with a grayish blue fur body, with a light gray mane and tail in a shark like fashion. He has six scars on his neck that makes him more shark like . He was also born with dark gray eyes and razor sharp teeth making him look like a monster.  
Sharkaro's Cutie Mark is a shark in a lunar pattern. He got it when he was a colt, a bunch of unicorns had tormented the colt for his look and one of the bullies had used his horn to slice scars onto Sharkaro's neck. The group's fun was short lived when the scars were made, and Sharkaro finally snapped and attacked the group. He didn't kill them if you were wondering, he just made them regret what happens if you take bullying too far.  
Sharkaro is a calm, quiet stallion. He rarely gets enraged, but if he had enough of some pony or someone messing with him on purpose, then whoever it was that made him snap will find themselves on a trip to the hospital. The stallion isn't violent by nature though, he is usually a great guy to be around with.  
Sharkaro Stormwave dislikes anyone messing with his cousin, liars, Tirek but I guess nearly everyone dislikes him, and spoiled snobs  
Sharkaro likes keeping his family safe, sharks, collecting shark teeth, night time, fish, and turtles but not to eat though  
EG backstory: he grew up living with his naval parents on the seas, whenever he had time he would spend some time with his cousin, Trixie Lulamoon. The two always had a good relationship growing up, and now he is training himself to be a naval soldier.  
Pony backstory: he was bullied as a colt and the only friend he had was his cousin Trixie. When he gotten his Cutie Mark, he was never bullied again and had been working on becoming a silent protector on land or sea. He is a traveling unicorn like Trixie, but it is rare for the two to meet up. Even if the two don't meet up a lot they still send letters seeing how each are doing. He usually will attend his cousin's performance if the two are around and actually enjoys the show.

Thanks! I shall get to work on a picture with all three of these fabulous oc's soon! And I will do another update of oc's every 3 who meet the criteria. And I have one more but that tis a secret! ;)


End file.
